<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderstorm by dancingboba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024571">Thunderstorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingboba/pseuds/dancingboba'>dancingboba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ride or Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingboba/pseuds/dancingboba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Colt were left alone during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie hated thunderstorms.</p>
<p>And worse, this time she was stuck with the most annoying person in the world.</p>
<p>The rest of the crew were out on a job, and judging by the raging storm outside, they won’t be back anytime soon.</p>
<p>She pulled her knees to her chest and curled up in the corner of the back room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Deep breaths. Breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>It’s what her mother would tell her. Distant memories of her childhood played in her head where her mother would hold her hand and say those exact words to her whenever she felt scared. They usually helped.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing there?” Colt waddled into the room and frowned at the sight of her tucked in the corner.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t have time for this!</em>
</p>
<p>Whatever mockery he’s got on the tip of his tongue, he better hold them back because she felt like she was already on the verge of crying and was in no condition to be made fun of.</p>
<p>Boom.</p>
<p>She was going to answer him but another thunder struck, so loud that she could feel the rumble erupting from her chest.</p>
<p>Her hands flung to the sides of her head, covering her ears and burying her head between her legs.</p>
<p>“You scared of the thunder?”</p>
<p>She nodded, having failed to find her own voice.</p>
<p>To her surprise, he didn’t make any further comments. Instead, he had slid down quietly next to her, their shoulders and elbows touching.</p>
<p>Another struck.</p>
<p>Reflexively, she hugged herself a little tighter, drawing her knees a little closer, fingers gripped around herself a little harder to stop herself from shaking.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay, it’s nothing to be scared about.”</p>
<p>“Maybe for you, but not me.” she whimpered.</p>
<p>She couldn’t see his face, but she felt the hand resting over hers, the warmth of his skin oddly comforting in her frightened state.</p>
<p>Another struck.</p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes shut and slapped her hands over her ears again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she instinctively leaned in, her head resting against his chest, letting the rhythmic rising and falling of his breathing to calm her down.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes and looked up, she was shocked at how close they were.</p>
<p>
  <em>How did they get so close?!</em>
</p>
<p>So close that his lips were ghosting over the bow of her lips, breath tickling against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>She’d be lying if she wasn’t at least a teeny bit curious about kissing Colt. As much as he had got under her skin, there was always something about him, something she had yet to pinpoint, that drew her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p>
<p>She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. She didn’t care if she might regret it later, but right now, this moment, she desperately needed to cling onto something, someone, an anchor.</p>
<p>He was caught off guard for a moment, but responded in kind, like a switch had be flipped, kissing her back with so much passion and fire as if he’d been waiting to do so for a long time.</p>
<p>Perhaps she had been too.</p>
<p>Because she felt like her nerves were buzzing, like a fire had been lit inside of her, and she found herself scooting even closer to him.</p>
<p>She was amazed at the way their mouths molded so perfectly into each other, lips moving entirely on instinct as if they have rehearsed this sensual dance many times to perfection before.</p>
<p>Sparks danced behind her eyelids when he deepened the kiss, and very soon, Ellie had completely forgotten about the thunderstorm happening outside.</p>
<p>Another struck.</p>
<p>But this time, she wasn’t so scared. This time she took comfort of the tightening grip around her waist, the gentle squeeze that signaled he’s here for her, that everything’s okay. The fiery sensation of his lips on hers melted away any fear inside of her, more effective than any other methods she’d tried before.</p>
<p>Ellie still hated thunderstorms.</p>
<p>But she wasn’t scared anymore; she wasn’t scared as long as he’s there with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>